


París

by KutziShiro



Series: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Romance, Songfic, drama ligero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: «No hay un lugar que me haga olvidar el tiempo que pasé andando por tus calles junto a ti».Siempre han estado juntos pero ver el mundo repercute en su relación.Songfic. No incluye la letra de la canción durante la trama.





	París

**Author's Note:**

> Título: París.
> 
> Serie: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Nanase Haruka. Tachibana Makoto. Aparición de Nagisa y Rei.
> 
> Género: Drama. Songfic. Romántico. Amistad.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguno.
> 
> Resumen: «No hay un lugar que me haga olvidar el tiempo que pasé andando por tus calles junto a ti». Siempre han estado juntos pero ver el mundo repercute en su relación.
> 
> Longitud: 546 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Antecedentes: Estaba un día tranquilamente oyendo música cuando sonaron en mi reproductor algunas canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh y sentí una fuerte inspiración MakoHaru con ella, así que me propuse escribir un one-shot o drabble por cada una de las canciones del disco El Viaje de Copperpot, uno por mes, a ver como nos va.
> 
> Nota: Me costo trabajo plantear este promp, no me convencía simplemente colocarlos en París así que luego de un arranque de inspiración salió esto, espero que les guste.

Makoto llegó a Iwami para Año Nuevo con un par de días de ventaja para pasarla con su familia, se había despedido de Haruka pocas horas antes en el aeropuerto, él iría a Hokkaido a pasar las fiestas con sus padres que le extrañaban pero prometió ir unos días a su pueblo natal para saludar a todos los amigos.

El Año Nuevo pasó tranquilo y feliz para ambos; Haruka cumplió su promesa de ir al pueblo a saludar a todos y Makoto casi lo olvida pero los otros chicos estuvieron a tiempo para recogerlo en la estación.

Luego de un día para Nagisa fue evidente que había algo raro, vio besos y miradas como siempre pero también los vio caminando separados, mirar hacia lados distintos. Makoto y Haruka siempre habían sido un sólo ente pero ese día vio a Makoto y a Haruka como dos personas independientes, y de algún modo se sintió como un niño de padres divorciados.

Pocos días estuvieron en Iwami pero el último la pareja fue sola al mar usando la misma ruta en la que solían correr durante la preparatoria, se sentaron en la arena contemplando la inmensidad del océano.

—Esto es nostálgico —comentó Makoto, ligeramente ahogado por la bufanda que le envolvía el cuello y parte de la cara, el día era ventoso.

Haruka sólo hizo un ruido afirmativo.

—Aquí fue donde te confesé mis sentimientos —siguió y Haruka quitó sus ojos del mar para posarlos en su pareja.

—Y empezamos lo nuestro… justo a mitad de la preparatoria.

Ahora fue Makoto quien hizo un ruido afirmativo y giró el rostro para responder la mirada de Haruka.

Cuando eran niños iniciaron un juego que había durado toda la vida: adivinar los pensamientos del otro, y ahí, viéndose a los ojos, supieron que pensaban lo mismo.

—Ahora se siente diferente —Makoto bajó la voz como si temiera que esas palabras fueran estruendosas.

—Yo todavía te amo… —el de ojos verdes sonrió.

—Y yo a ti… —estaba seguro de que nunca dejaría de amarle.

No dijeron nada más, no necesitaban palabras entre ellos.

Lo que sucedía no les provocaba dolor como habían pensado sino una curiosa sensación de paz entre ellos.

Habían crecido, maduraron, vieron el mundo y un día se miraron a los ojos y descubrieron que aunque se amaban y eran íntimos, ya no era lo mismo. Se amaban como dos mitades de un mismo ser pero ya no se necesitaban con la misma vehemencia, se sostenían entre ellos pero podían caminar solos si quisieran.

El pueblo donde crecieron resultó ser una pecera y ellos animales de aguas abiertas que escaparon y conocieron al mar hasta dominarlo. Iwami era su París, su pequeño nido; pero el mundo les dio más, ya no se necesitaban pero todavía se amaban.

Nagisa pareció llorar lo que les correspondía a ellos cuando le dijeron que se tomarían un tiempo separados y los regañó por «lo que le estaban haciendo», Rei tuvo que hacerle entender que todos seguirían siendo amigos. Y quien sabe, quizás en unos años más cuando Makoto y Haruka terminaran de ver el mundo regresarían y volverían a ser el par de tórtolos que debían ser, por que si de algo estaba seguro Nagisa era de que nunca se dejarían de amar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
